mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultra 1337/Ultra Rare Items
Please order below. Note: Prices will come down and item variety will go up when I get to rank 10. Pre-Order Hey when your open can i have 2 rough rubies? Total of 10 clicks. 01:33, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay. Click on 's Dino Bone Sticker Module. I have already sent you a friend request. 16:57, September 20, 2009 (UTC) clicked please send rubies. 22:16, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 15 Credits at the Credits Page. 22:24, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Pre trade info I will buy an apple when open.-- 17:05, September 20, 2009 (UTC) 1 Click anywhere to my page 17:08, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :done-- 17:17, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Item sent. You have also earned 25 credits at the Credits Page. 17:27, September 20, 2009 (UTC) aww skip you beat me to #1 by a couple of hours. 01:17, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Design? If you are going to have a store, please design it yourself. I put a lot of work into the Official Store design, and would prefer it to not be copied. 20:39, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Ok... fine. 21:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! Sorry to be such a pain. 22:48, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I'll have.... 1 Rough Diamind.-- 13:40, September 21, 2009 (UTC) 5 Clicks to my Alter Ego Mod. (My page is in my sig) 19:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 17:48, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 10 Credits at the Credits Page. 17:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 18:13, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Suport I'm suportting you store.-- 14:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Besides the fact that it didn't show up, why not ask him if he wants to be supported first? Not everyone wants advertising in their store. There I am, being evil and cruel again... 14:19, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. So do you want to?-- 14:23, September 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Meh. Okay, but let me put it up myself... 19:26, September 21, 2009 (UTC) More 2 Diamonds (One for 5 clicks one with store credits).-- 18:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll let this one slide, but please order with store credits on the store credits talk page next time. 5 clicks to my lightworm. 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh I didn't know. Annyway I'll click.-- 18:27, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm out of clicks. I'll click tomorrow or maybe a few hours.-- 18:28, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'll click now.-- 12:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Done.-- 12:21, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 1 Credit at the Credits Page. 20:05, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Sponser ship I will support your store if you want. Also I'll give you a neb to sponser you.-- 18:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Elementals I would like to buy: 11 Elemental Wind 15 Elemental Water 1 Elemental Fire 5 Elemental Earth -- 00:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :64 clicks to my galactic gallery module please 00:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I've clicked.-- 00:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 8 Credits at the Credits Page. 01:02, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Phantom orchid? i was wondering how many phantom orchids are available.-- 21:04, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Quite a few... and I can always make more if necessary. 21:07, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I will buy as many that i can, i'll pay you a tip.-- 21:09, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::A referral would be nice... I can send you 20 if you want for 120 clicks + 5 click tip. 21:11, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll buy it and in return i gave you a dino fang tip :)-- 21:12, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay. all clicks 2 my lightworm please 21:14, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::Okay I will also give you an extra 5 clicks for the last trade we did.-- 21:15, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::thx 21:16, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Items sent. You have also earned 10 Credits at the Credits Page. 21:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks. Clicks sent.-- 21:20, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I will have.. 5 Worker Bees, 4 tires, and 4 Nitros.-- 14:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC) 11 Clicks to my pet robot module. 16:54, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll click.-- 18:31, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Clicked please send.-- 18:34, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Items sent. You have also earned 3 Credits at the Credits Page. 18:41, October 4, 2009 (UTC)